


吃甜茶

by SUCKERforDAYNE



Category: Lu Xun - Fandom, 鲁迅
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUCKERforDAYNE/pseuds/SUCKERforDAYNE
Summary: 关于鲁迅和其友人的虚构小段子
Relationships: 鲁迅&周作人, 鲁迅&许寿裳
Kudos: 1





	吃甜茶

一  
鲁迅/瞿秋白

他拿着烟，慢慢地走在路上，只有鸡啼声，在清冷的空气里回荡。他周身微微打了一个颤。这时，他看见前面的土坡上有一个白色的影子，近看，是一只狗，目光炯炯，身形轻盈似小鹿。这当然和爱叫的叭儿狗不同，而且默默地看着他。  
家乡人有说黄狗白脸金不换的，这只就是淡淡的黄色，脸却很斯文，是洁白的，目光就像夜云掩映的月亮。  
不一会儿，那狗突然跑到他身边停了一停，然后往下走去，隐没在绿色的林雾里。

二  
鲁迅/许寿裳

早饭时，许寿裳看着盘中的面包，突然轻轻地开始撕它的皮。撕的很不规整，于是摸出一把小刀，切了起来。这立即引起了对面坐着的人的注意。  
对面有几个人，有两个一看就是兄弟，似乎同是文学院的，还在国学课上碰到过。其中一个问他：“你切这个做什么？”  
“给人留的。”他不假思索地答道。  
没想到对面那个年轻人用若有所思的表情看他，看到他耳朵发热，他其实在撒谎，没有一个朋友有吃面包皮的癖好，他也不知道自己犯什么傻，也许只是突然很想这么做吧。  
他强装镇定，切完了，把刀擦擦，正准备收好，突然有人大笑，他吃了一惊，差点把自己手给捅了。是那对兄弟旁边的微胖的男生，正在眉飞色舞地说着什么，那弟弟正在听着，而哥哥完全无视了他，一心一意地嚼着他盘中的糕点。  
许寿裳把面包皮全都放在餐盒里，心想下午拿去喂猫好了。这时对面的年轻人又在看他，他碰到了他的眼神，强制自己不能移开，不然就太可疑了——看，他已经发现了自己的窘迫，正微微地笑着，一笑，他的眼睛就只剩一条线了，意外地柔和好看。许寿裳不是什么腼腆的人，可是今天他承认自己是神经病犯了。  
那人的弟弟，正透过眼镜，在一旁面无表情地观察着，于是许寿裳努力在学弟面前收拾自己的尊严，假装看向别处。是了，旁边还有一个马院的同学，斯文白皙，却很活跃，经常看他出现在辩论上的。此刻他在声情并茂地喝着他的豆腐汤，不想被任何人打扰。他手边还放着个彩虹色的保温袋，大概是给女友带的早餐，啧。  
终于，对面的人陆续吃完，马院的同学大声说今天还有陈独秀做的的专题报告，拎着包跑了。剩下的一群，似乎也准备散去，一兄一弟正挨着说话，慢慢站起身来。许寿裳急忙说：“两位！今晚章教授的讲座，你们会去吗？”  
他们同时转过头来。“会啊。”还是哥哥回答。  
“因为之前好像在什么国学课上见过二位，觉得应该是会对这个感兴趣的……”许寿裳又看看弟弟，可弟弟不说话，只是对他一笑，在哥哥耳边说了一句，就离开了。  
这下变成了大眼瞪小眼了。  
“你的名字？”哥哥的眼中像是有星子一般。  
“许寿裳。”  
“许寿裳啊，”他笑了，“我是周树人。”

三  
鲁迅/周作人

“不行，你哥不让。”  
“我已经到了。”  
周作人放下电话，看了看眼前的招待所，位于这村的十字路口，周围不少铺子，是个消息周转的地方。  
他背过身，看着玻璃倒影中的自己。还是有点格格不入，他叹了一口气，好在这村平时就有很多外来人的走动，这里的人不会见怪。  
周作人在街上走了起来，他的步子偏快，可能是被他哥带的，但自从他哥捅出篓子以后，就减少了外派的次数，而改为排版校对的工作了。他哥很早就不再用真名，但就算一字之差的两个姓名不再排列在报社的名单上，也不会有人不知道他们是兄弟。  
周作人又叹了一口气，几乎微不可闻。  
老有人抱怨他说话声音太轻，奇怪于这样的人还当记者。可他们不知道，周作人自己或许也不是很清楚，越是温和寡言的人，在一些人眼里——尤其没读过书的人们，就更意味着值得信任。  
“请您说吧，”他用一种查房大夫般的语气说，在对面蹲下来，认真地、一动不动地微垂着眼，“我正在录音。”  
其实他内心并非波澜不惊，他在每个路口总要四顾。他知道哥哥正病着，跑路的工作，他当然得做，而且这回是来到出于势力范围的村子，做一个在这里长大、如今落马的高官的调查，他在之前查了一堆资料，做过大量的工作。以前哥哥外派，喜欢把他抓上带去，因为他看的多，记得多，可随时备问。这回似乎有点危险，但他打定主意要做，而且只跟许季茀说了一声就跑了出来。  
他不知道事情哪里可以理出条线，关于他想要的，全被圈在铁桶里。去人家府上更不可能，上回工厂爆炸的调查，jc刚把现场圈起来，玄同就翻墙进去，结果被叉了出来，他看在眼里的。  
他坐在饭馆里，对着半碟饺子陷入沉思，这里戳戳，那里戳戳。几乎想要找到哥哥问一下，但只要他敢打个电话，马上会被骂到昏过去。  
这是他第一次独自调查呢。他知道哥哥在担心他，只要一想到哥哥，他就会后悔，但他努力把这一切压在心底，不让这些东西跑出来。  
他用筷子把饺子分成两堆，两军对垒，轮流被吃，这边一个，那边一个……突然，他想到，不妨找那些素来和这股势力对着干的人，他们身上有多少材料啊！他们往来于当地和上级的机关之间，积累着许多资料，只等树倒猢狲散，就“痛打落水狗”，现在他不就可以满足他们吗？可是他们不是那么好找。  
接下来的一天，周作人知道了几个名字，有一两个他比较熟悉。但下一步，如他所料，不是那么容易。从哥哥以前被打压的历史看，这种人的电话是不能打的。只要一打，第三者就会知道。许季茀主编也马上会接到电话警告，甚至又会面临大家散伙的危险。周作人陷入苦闷中。  
这小伙子在这里坐了一下午了，莫不是回来探亲，找不着老相好了吧？一旁的老奶奶同情地看着他。  
他内心在挣扎，终于认定：“周作人，你忘记了你的目标了吗？你想要变强，不再事事劳烦你哥。要是这个都没法解决，以后怎么成家立业？记住这一点呵！”  
他打听到一个人的住处，蹲了一天，知道他晚上在家。于是第二晚，他直接敲响了那人的家门。  
他感觉到薄暮之中，有人在看着他，不自觉地把身子更贴进门扇。有人来开门了，将他迎进去，关了门。眼前的人看上去就是他一直在寻找的，而且也一直等待着他的到来。周作人不再紧张，他开始全神贯注地自我介绍，然后望着对方的双眼——静候佳音。  
踏出大门的时候，周作人感到由衷的喜悦，他知道自己找到了方向，从此这里就是他的情报站，他需要做的，是在白天结束之前，完成对他所得材料的现场指认。然后，从此可以走一条白天——跑现场，夜晚——上门的路子。  
他走到路上去，黑夜静寂无声，他一直在脑中梳理着事实的脉络，直到一双车灯驶过他的身边，他才抬起头来。他突然想到之前他感觉到的未知的监视，立即紧张起来。  
一切似乎应验，车在他身后停下了，有人打开车门。  
周作人回头，起初是黑乎乎的，只看到一个男人在车边望着他，然后突然向他走来，使他的面庞被车灯的光晕笼罩，也使周作人稍微看得清情形。那人微微伸着脖子，好像想看清他的面貌似的。  
“作人！”他在叫他。  
周作人的泪水几乎出来了，但他不知道为什么。只是那个声音，使他本能地放下心来。  
他停在原地，然后等到了他所等的——可能稍微提前了一点点。  
他的兄长将他紧紧地抱住。


End file.
